


Humming

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She hums as she makes coffee and schemes.
Series: Aquamarine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Humming

Madelyn hums softly. He can hear her through the wall as she makes herself coffee. John can hear every molecule of water heating up, the coffee granules merging with the water. She'll drink the coffee black, even though it tastes bitter without sugar or cream.

The doctors aren't here yet. She's snoops through their papers every morning before they arrive. He sees her do it through the wall, sometimes she takes a camera out of bag and takes pictures of their notes. 

John is certain that she knows that he's seen her do this, but confident that he won't say anything. His resentment for the doctors will keep him silent. It's partly true; he doesn't say anything because he hates them, but also because he's curious about what she's doing. 

Madelyn is a schemer, the doctors don't see it yet, but he does.


End file.
